The Guardian
The Guardian is the main character of New Age: The Guardian. His first appearance was January 2010. His last appearance was in the finale of Series 5 Volume 2. Background On Gallifrey during his childhood The Guardian was best friends with The Doctor and The Master. Their titles were chosen through their nicknames for one another Guardian, Doctor & Master. The Guardian lost his father to the Vashta Nerada invasion when he was a young Gallifreyan. He and his brother, The Saviour, were close and when the latter went missing The Guardian was inconsolable at the thought his brother was dead. However it turned out The Saviour was alive & was back to see his mother die from a disease that slowly drained the life force out of a Gallifreyan. At a young age The Guardian met Rebeccaavoina, an exchange student, who he instantly fell in love and, with the help of The Doctor, married. Through their time in a relationship they had their problems with The Guardian disappearing at times and Rebeccaavoina running to be on the Gallifreyan Parliament. When the Time War came The Guardian lost his brother and his wife to the disasters and only just escaped Gallifrey before it was placed in the Time Lock and destroyed by The Doctor. The 1st Guardian - Portrayed by Michael Gambon Characteristics: Old, grouchy, stubborn, brave, loud, angry, violent but has a lighter side that Rebeccaavoina only sees. This incarnation of The Guardian attended the Gallifreyan Academy with his best friend The Doctor and The Master. He was taught by the Doctor how to dance in order to impress his future wife, Rebeccaavoina. His father died at an early age during the Vashta Nerada's invasion of Gallifrey. President Jazek had accepted a peace offering of 1000 trees from the Forrest world of Hongal VI. It was discovered these trees were infected with Vashta Nerada and their swarm took over most of the East sector of Gallifrey. During their attempt to capture the North, the Guardian's father sacrificed and locked himself and the swarm in a corridor to halt their advance. Ranjal, father of The Rani and a respect Timelord chemist devised a disease which would wipe out the Vashta Nerada. It was pasted through the sectors the swarm was in and defeated the invasion. For his bravery The Guardian's father was given military honours for his bravery. To show the close bond he has with his brother, The Saviour gave him a sword with the inscribed words "Little man I'll love you always, The Saviour" written on it upon his completion at the academy. The Saviour would joke with this incarnation of The Guardian that the latter was the older brother to the former already regenerating into a younger incarnation when they met again. This incarnation of The Guardian regenerated after fighting in a war against the Vulcian race a week after getting engaged to Rebeccaavoina. The 2nd Guardian - Portrayed by Brian Blessed Characteristics: Brassy, loud, sympathetic, obnoxious, mystifying with a split personality depending on the situation. '' '' This incarnation of The Guardian got married to Rebeccaavoina. For their honeymoon they took a TARDIS travelled the Universe for a month until The Guardian had to come back to serve in the next battle; The War of the Boleians. The Guardian had an argument with his brother over who would look after their ill mother. This caused a rift between the two and they did not speak again during this incarnation's time. This incarnation was with Rebeccaavoina when she regenerated into her next incarnation due to old age. Rebecca also ran for President but was beaten by Borus. This incarnation was mocked because of his giant beard but he did not shave it. He regenerated after saving his wife from a Sontaran attack on Gallifrey. His regeneration destroyed the Sontara ships due to the explosion it caused. The 3rd Guardian - Portrayed by Tim Curry Characteristics: ''' ''Funny, practical joker, suava, confident, forgetful, sympathetic and a charmer. '' This incarnation of The Guardian said goodbye to Gallifrey's Army in order to look after his mother more as her illness increased. The illness kills off regeneration. Rebeccaavoina had a number of arguments with this incarnation due to his flirtation around other females. The incarnation was also more reckless than normal and always tried to live his life to the full, no matter what the consequences. The Guardian and The Saviour finally made up during this incarnation, bumping into each other at their house. It wasn't all good news as this was also the day their mother's illness increased to the worst possible way it could. With his brother, The Guardian watched his mother lose against her battle with the illness, dying. Unable to cope with the death, this incarnation ran from Gallifrey and forced a regeneration in order to start again elsewhere alone. The 4th Guardian - Portrayed by Michael Cera '''Characteristics: Shy, geeky, no self-confidece, timid but strong when put in a no way out situation. '' This incarnation of The Guardian was stranded on Earth, 19th Century as his TARDIS crash landed. This is his first time on Earth and would have been sort of comical due to the fact he tried to fit in with the humans while knowing next to nothing about their lifestyle. During his time other alien lifeforms appeared on Earth wanting to destroy it or use it as a meants of profit across the universe, the usual really. The Guardian lived up to his name protecting and guarding the human beings of 19th Century Earth from any invasions/attacks. He also helped famous scientists and inventors to make their inventions in the 19th Century. The Doctor finds The Guardian on Earth hoping to talk him into returning to Gallifrey. However an argument broke out due to The Guardian rejecting this proposal. The argument had to be put aside as a Dalek fleet invaded the Earth meaning The Doctor and The Guardian had to combine forces in order to defeat them. Realising he shouldn't hide from his past, he blows up the Daleks in a way that affects his body, resulting in it being damaged. The Doctor confronts The Guardian on why he is needed back on Gallifrey before disappearing onto other adventures. The Guardian finally allows his regeneration to happen after holding back the damage from the explosion. The 5th Guardian - Portrayed by Simon Pegg '''Characteristics: ' More confident than his predecessor. Geeky but cool, quite the runner, has a darker side and is violent when the going gets thought. '' This incarnation of The Guardian attempts to make his way back but a distress signal to a planet takes him off course. After saving that planet he decides to travel the universe doing the same, taking a detour. While saving civilisations he also stops off at some planets to learn of their different cultures. This is when The Guardian's name is scattered across the universe, making an enemy out of them. During a random travel in his Tardis this incarnation of The Guardian received a message telling him to return to Gallifrey due to Rebeccaavoina running for President of Gallifrey once more. The Guardian sets the co-ordinates to there. However the Tardis is attacked, resulting in it landing on a deserted planet destroyed. Due to the pain he has been put in, he regenerates. The 6th Guardian - Portrayed by Gerard Butler '''Characteristics:' Strong, confident, suave, does not take any rubbish, violent, intelligent and the bravest out of all The Guardian's so far. '' This incarnation of The Guardian had to wait for a considerable amount of time while his Tardis fixed itself in order to return to Gallifrey. During this time The Guardian finds out who shot down the Tardis... The Black Guardian. He fought the Black Guardian while his Tardis gained power. He won, banishing The Black Guardian to another dimension. With the Tardis fixed he flew back to Gallifrey and tried to help Rebeccaavoina to run for President. However she was once again beaten by Borusa. The Guardian campaigned against it and won Rebeccaavoina a position on the presidency as the Chancellor. The Guardian and Rebeccaavoina became extremely close again and tried to settle down. Although with Rebecca being very busy in her Chancellor position it proved to be difficult. He lived the rest of his incarnation on Gallifrey and signed back up to the army due to his free time. His regeneration occurred when he fought in the beginning of the war with the Great Vampiric race. The 7th Guardian - Portrayed by Johnny Depp '''Characteristics:' Mysterious, quieter than his predecessors, darker in humour and life. He was also the most violent of The Guardians. '' The war spawned for countless of years during this incarnation. This incarnation of The Guardian never got to see Rebeccaavoina until the end of his life due to work commitments and because of the latter being kidnapped by the leader of the Vampiric race. (see "Shadows of the War") This incarnation believed silence was essential and that violence was the only answer towards the war. He also made sure his tactics were never known. He preferred them to be riddles and from a distance. This made him the mysterious Guardian. It caused legends to form across the Vampiric race and their allies. Legends that The Guardian was the darkest Timelord known to the Universe. The Guardian gave up this incarnation in order to save his captured wife from Count Dook, the head of the Vampiric race, and the Universe from the endless bitter war. The Second Great Vampiric War. The 8th Guardian - Portrayed by Rupert Grint '''Characteristics: ' Scarred, mentally unstable, violent, crazy, war-torn with a dark personality. '' This was the incarnation of The Guardian Rebeccaavoina despised because of his dark habits. He was the angriest version and locked himself in his own house. This was due to being mentally scarred from the last war. Borusa, the president of Gallifrey attempted to have The Guardian entered into a mental institute. He didn't want to be near anyone else as he was afraid he would attack them. His brother couldn't even help The Guardian from being dark, crazy and mentally unstable. This incarnation's regeneration occurred when he broke down and attempted to escape Gallifrey using a rundown Type-1 TARDIS which imploded in itself when The Guardian tried to materialize. The 9th Guardian - Portrayed by Mike Myers '''Characteristics:' funny, positive, completely oppsite from his last incarnation, sarcastics, knows how to enjoy himself and is always up for a joke. '' Rebeccaavoina thought this incarnation was hilarious and fell back in love with him after falling out of love due to the dark nature of the previous incarnation. The Guardian set himself rules due to the predecssor being unstable. He knew his limits and made sure he didn't do any wrong and tried to keep out of trouble every time. He was also a dipolmat but enjoyed a party every so often. Practical jokes was his 'thing'. This incarnation came to an end when he fought with another Timelord, Serard, who had tried to murder The Saviour. Instead of murdering The Saviour, The Guardian was murdered but managed to regenerate before death took him. Saving his brother's life was the only time this incarnation ever fought. The 10th Guardian - Portrayed by Christian Bale '''Characteristics:' Confident, suave, a lady's man, a fighter and to his wife was a passionate lover. '' This incarnation had a more human like quality to him. His confidence gave off the personality and characteristic of being a sort of ladies man, something Rebeccaavoina loved and hated. There were no wars during this incarnation's time. However the heat against the Daleks and the Timelords was building to a climax. Due to this The Timelords were sending Timelords out to prevent the genesis of the Daleks. Each time they failed. However The Guardian was never approached to do this. Rebeccaavoina was extremely fond of this incarnation. This incarnation would compete with his brother over who had the best incarnation. He was known to everyone on Gallifrey as The Guardian with the charm. His regeneration occurred after a Dalek saucer attacked a sector of Gallifrey rendering The Guardian unconscious for a full week. The 11th Guardian - Portrayed by Stephen Fry '''Characteristics:' Kind, methodical, long patience, appreicated the arts, appreciated the wonders of the universe and believed in protection of all species. This incarnation believed in the protection of all species and ensuring they had a chance to prove their worth. Unlike other incarnations he was willing to travel with companions and took on a young couple but sadly his decision to let species have a second chance resulted in one of their deaths at the hands of a species this incarnation showed mercy towards. The surviving companion left heartbroken and this incarnation vowed to never travel again and returned to Gallifrey. He died of natural causes although it is believed he may have incited his own regeneration ashamed of himself causing the death of a close friend. (written by TDHJ) The 12th Guardian - Portrayed by Hugh Laurie Characteristics: Violent, psychotic, has some sympathy, energetic, mad, with an extent of regret. '' This incarnation of The Guardian began to form back to the way the 8th incarnation was. He started becoming violent, psychotic and mad but he had a good side which helped to weigh it out. His enemies were afraid of his temper while his allies were proud of it. His fighting skills with a sword were second to none. This incarnation fought side by side with his brother during the Time War. His wife was given the title of the Partisan after Rassilon, who was resurrected, killed the other one. This incarnation of The Guardian ended as he was exterminated by a Dalek near the end of the Time War. (See 2.11-The Gallifreyan Days) The 13th Guardian - Portrayed by '''Characteristics: ' Intelligent, brave, confident, fighter, secretive, mysterious but very overbearing. Cares about his companions. This incarnation of The Guardian decided to travel with companions due to now being family-less. He lost his family in the Time War. His first companion was Georgina Hagen whom he met in Germany during a performance of Starlight Express. In Germany he also met Sarah-Jane Smi and her son, Luke Smith. This incarnation met with his childhood friend, The Doctor (in his tenth incarnation) when the former and Georgina were captured by the Ice Warriors. The Guardian believed he was ruining Georgina's life. This resulted in him dropping her off but at the same time he was introduced to the next companion. Sarah Johnson. The Guardian and Sarah's relationship was one like they were father/daughter. During their travels The Guardian met Hannah Johnson, Sarah's mother. They both also met Aphrodite and the other Olympian Gods from Ancient Greece. A flame struck between The Guardian and Aphrodite. This incarnation met his future companions Lucy (Mary Robert at the time) and Michael Colicos for a brief visit before returning to Sarah. This incarnation's time ended when his brother, The Saviour, revealed that he had survived the Time War. He had became insane and attempted to destroy The Guardian after a Dalek had told him his brother had left him for dead. The Guardian and Sarah said their goodbyes as The Guardian gave her one last parting present. He left her in the care of Green Day until they could return her home. Believing his ultimate death was upon him The Guardian started a self-destruct sequence on the Tardis as it counted down from 10. However before the countdown could reach 5, this incarnation of The Guardian burst into flames, regenerating in a last minute shock. The 14th Guardian - Portrayed by Robert Downey Jr Characteristics: ' ''Witty, sarcastic, cool, funny, has a violent side, sympathetic, confident, brave, suave and acts like a millionaire playboy at times. '' ''This incarnation started his travels with Michael and Lucy (who he had met in his previous incarnation) when the Tardis landed in their house. He also met Neisha Elliot, a girl who would be a future companion, who stayed in a house that stored a mystery within. During his time with the Colicos companions The Guardian was stalked by a stranger named “Amherst T”. He came into contact with Vorgenson a number of times during this incarnation as well. This incarnation’s limits were tested a lot, especially when he found out Amherst T was The Master in disguise and that he had his former companions, Georgina Hagen and Sarah Johnson, under his manipulative control. He faced off with the Timelords who were trying to break through the Timelock and restore Gallifrey during the Time War. The Master found out the Timelords had been controlling him once more. This resulted in a team up of The Guardian, The Master and Romana. After an incarnation apart, The Guardian found his wife Rebeccaavoina on Gallifrey. The good news was pushed the side as Sarah Johnson, the companion who was like a daughter, died saving the Universe from Rassilon. For his efforts The Guardian was allowed to return with Rebeccaavoina. He said his goodbyes to Georgina, Michael and Lucy. The Guardian’s biggest challenge came to him as he told Hannah Johnson of her daughter’s demise. After he realised how many lives he had destroyed, his spirit was lifted when his wife announced she was pregnant. A new addition came to The Guardian’s family as his daughter Aimeevoin was born. This incarnation met the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Williams in a UNIT base where he also had to hide from Hannah Johnson. On top of this he re-met Lucy and Michael Colicos with their new born son, David. All of this happened due to an evil Lord known as The Fiction Lord. A shock is revealed to The Guardian as The Fiction Lord ‘confirms’ he is The Guardian’s future incarnation. Once The Guardian defeated The Fiction Lord, he dropped Michael and Lucy back in London. In order to stop a terrible future from happening and realising who his newly regenerated wife and daughter look like, The Guardian uses the Chameleon Arch on them. This results in Rebeccaavoina and Aimeevoin becoming Hannah Johnson and Sarah Johnson. Due to Neisha Elliot leaving her house, The Guardian asked if he could use hers. A perception filter was used in order for the surrounding neighbours to believe the Johnson’s have always lived there. The Guardian leaves his wife and daughter knowing in the future for them his daughter is going to die and his wife will hate him. Left alone once more The Guardian’s mind turns extremely dark as his Tardis is attacked by a sleigh. After an interesting dream created by St Nick The Guardian discovers what his future would be like if his dark thoughts continued. This incarnation met Jo Grant, former companion of The Doctor, where they both saved one another. (Jo Grant from Rose Addict’s School of Secrets) This incarnation re-met Neisha Elliot at a Ballet School where she decided to join him on his travels. They encountered a rouge Timelord, The Demon, who was the culprit behind the Dream Lord fiasco. Hannah discovered the Gallifreyan essence of Rebeccaavoina as it mixed into her while the Gallifreyan essence of Aimeevoin found Neisha and merged with her. Aimeevoin changed her name to Neisha, preferring it. This meant The Guardian had his wife and child back to him. The Guardian met the Eleventh Doctor again. Except this time they had to team up with the Silurians in order to battle The Demon with his Cyber-Warrior alliance. Devastation occurred for this incarnation again during a war fronted by a tyrannical dictator known as “The Leader” where he lost his wife, watching her be killed (properly) and watched his daughter disappear. After the War, The Guardian fled to his Tardis remaining there as time passed, unable to look back. However this was changed as Aphrodite called on him. Aphrodite healed his scars, helping him to search for his missing daughter, who was trapped in the Marvel universe. The three are reunited but the War against the Fiction Lord is far from over. The three team up with Greek Gods and characters from the Marvel Universe in order to destroy The Leader once and for all. It was believed that this incarnation’s regeneration would occur when the Tardis was attacked and his wife and daughter died. It was said he was knocked back by the flames and explosion of the Tardis then created a world in his new regeneration known as Fiction Land. However this is not true due to The Demon announcing The Fiction Lord was a distraction and not the next incarnation. The true regeneration happened as The Guardian and The Leader battled for the universe. The Guardian won destroying The Leader but the latter managed to strike the former down and release him in out into the atmosphere of space, causing this incarnation to begin the regeneration process after Spider-Man rescued him. Furthermore his regeneration did not happen until he was rested in bed. This incarnation had an ‘eternal rest’. The 15th Guardian - Portrayed by Russell Brand '''Characteristics: ''Party animal, freewheeling, happy, isn’t as violent as before, intelligent, emotional '' This incarnation of The Guardian had post-regeneration disorder where he was able to hear every spoken word as singing. It took him a trip to Vegas and a one night stand with a random human to return to normal. Afterwards he hated himself for it. Neisha and Aphrodite didn’t trust this incarnation until their robot battle between the Pharos family. The Guardian used his intelligence and created a new feature on the Tardis. He made it transform into a transformer like robot. This incarnation and Aphrodite had their arguments, mostly because The Guardian was too freewheeling and would disappear at times. However he decided to settle down as he asked Aphrodite to marry him. At first Neisha objected to it, but she finally saw the bright side as The Guardian and Aphrodite tied the knot, joining Timelord and Greek Gods together. On their honeymoon the Pharos Father returns as The Guardian and Aphrodite find out the Pharos Mother and Son have escaped his clutches and own the hotel they were staying at. The Pharos Father becomes The Guardian’s “arch enemy”. However The Guardian defeats him believing The Pharos Father to be dead. During their honeymoon Aphrodite finds out she is pregnant meaning the honeymoon is cut short. He finds out from the Tardis twins are expected. This incarnation of The Guardian experiences the worst pain of all – the death of one of the twins. This causes Aphrodite to name their living child the Greek name for gift, Dorina. While on a much needed relaxing holiday The Guardian falls unconscious, wakening up in the Sister of Plentitude's hospital. When he was unconscious he was reliving events during the Time War, namely one - his run in with The Rani, who had been forced by Rassilon to reanimated dead Timelord corpses from before the Time War... Even The Guardian's Father. This incarnation is cured of the sudden illness and decides to tell his new born daughter, Dorina, a story on a legend... His father. With Aphrodite in Olympus, this incarnation recounts the story of how he met Rebeccaavoina to his daughters who have pestered him to find out. He tells the story using music and afterwards takes his daughters to a club to party. This incarnation falls ill, but doesn't regenerate. Due to a disease created by The Pharos Father The Guardian's past catches up with him, draining his life until finally... He dies. This is the last incarnation of The Guardian. '' '' '' '' · · '' '' · · '' '' · Category:Fan-Fiction Character